


Top-Secret Recipe

by shelby21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Baking, Complete, Cookies, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, State V. Queen, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelby21/pseuds/shelby21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity decides to make cookies after the eventful night in "State V. Queen". Oliver likes them a little too much. Set after 2x07. Spoiler Alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top-Secret Recipe

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is really cheesy but "Cookies" was just too plain...

After the eventful night, I had to find something to do since sleep wasn’t coming so easily. Moira had gotten acquitted of her charges and Oliver killed the Count to save me from getting hurt. I decided that my grandma’s top-secret cookies were the best task to keep my mind at bay and hopefully someone would eat them at the office even though no one ever touched the bagels. 

It was difficult to balance the tray of cookies with my purse as I swiped my keycard for the executive elevator. However, I made it inside without dropping anything. I just wasn’t fast enough to push the close door button when Isabel slid inside.

“Ms. Smoak.” She addressed her coldly.

“Ms. Rochev.” I retorted, not even bothering to look at her.

“Those all for you?” She teased suddenly.

“No, they are for the meeting.”

“I’m not sure that highly professional executives will be eating cookies while discussing business matters.”

“I’m not sure that highly professional executives sleep with their partners.” I countered and was rewarded with silence. It was way over the line, I know, but she did sleep with him and made no effort to dissuade what had happened. In reality, Isabel had practically inferred that I was Oliver’s whore. _Bitch_. Finally, the doors opened and I walked out first. Digg opened the door as I approached.

“Thank you.”

“Cookies?” He asked, trying to convey the intrigue he was feeling upon the sight.

“You can have one.” I answered, holding out the tray. He grabbed one and took a bite, grinning back at me.

“These have to be made with magic.” WIth a laugh, I shook my head.

“Can you get the door for me again? These need to go in the conference room.” Digg smiled and opened the door to Oliver’s office and then the conference room. I set the tray down in the middle and told Digg to sneak another. Once I took my seat at my desk, Oliver appeared, greeting me with a brief smile before heading into his own office. Glancing at the time, I realized that we had about ten minutes before the meeting. I opened up my meeting notebook and reviewed my notes from the previous meeting with the executives that were coming in today from a neighboring company. 

After a few more minutes, I took my supplies and headed in to take my seat. Oliver followed a minute later as I peeled back the clear wrap over the cookies. Isabel showed up exactly at 9:15 with the executives and I avoided looking up at her. As the meeting started, a few men reached forward to take a cookie. Some went back for seconds. Oliver leaned forward and snuck a cookie and after a bite, he turned and smiled at me, quickly finishing it and grabbing another. Somehow I managed to keep my straight face. 

Around his fifth cookie, I could feel a glare upon me and I met Isabel’s eyes with a smirk. As flattered as I was, when Oliver began to lean forward a sixth time, I raised an eyebrow and he smirked before sitting back in his seat until the meeting was over. The men all filed out and it was the three of us: Oliver, Isabel, and I. She stood up and grabbed her notes as Oliver leaned forward and pulled the entire tray towards him and picked up another cookie. 

“Oliver, those things are probably 99 percent sugar and butter.”

“They taste like heaven and I work out a lot.”

“I noticed.” She stated, meeting my eyes again. I shrugged at her with a smirk. Digg came in after she left and began his own binge with the cookies.

“You have to make these again.” Oliver stated, eating his probably eighth cookie.

“I’ll make sure you do work off those calories tonight.” Digg met my eyes with an amused expression and I blushed. Oliver chuckled, reaching for the last cookie but Digg grabbed it first and walked out with a smug expression.

“I meant with your training.” I corrected and Oliver smiled at me.

“Well, I’ll have to pick up some more training because you will make more cookies or I will have to pay you a visit as the Arrow.” He kept his face straight the entire time and so I glanced up at him.

“Okay Cookie Monster.” I teased, throwing out the tray before heading to my office again. Oliver Queen has a weakness for my grandma’s cookies. I’d be an idiot not to use that to my advantage. Especially since Isabel was oh so offended.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't exactly remember how this came to mind but once it did, it was all I was thinking about today. I did plan out a version where Isabel and Felicity just start laughing at him but the elevator scene kind of typed itself...so yeah.


End file.
